Tosh And Owen  Love Before Death
by CrimsonLove11
Summary: Tosh and Owen find out their love for each other before they die. Or do they die at all?
1. It's always the same

**I do not own anything about this story! Wish I did! :(**

Owen woke up that morning and looked at the clock on his bedside cabinet it read 5:30.

He sighed, it was almost time for work. He had a hard life as a Torchwood doctor, what with operating on aliens and all. He heaved himself out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. His apartment was quite small but by how tired he was , it seemed to take an age to get to the bathroom. When he was finally there, he opened up the mirrored cabinet hanging on the wall. He reached inside and found his aftershave. He slapped some on then, feeling more refreshed, put it back in the cabinet and walked back to the bedroom. He glanced at the clock. This time it read 5:40. _20 minutes left_. He thought to himself. _20 minutes __till I see __her_.

He got changed into his casual skinny jeans and his navy blue top with long white sleeves.

He went into the kitchen and slipped on his trainers and favourite, trademark leather jacket. He looked at the calender hanging on the wall. It was 13th February today. He smiled slightly, (It was a surprising for Owen because he rarely smiled!) as he thought about tomorrow, 14th February! Valentines day! He was going to make sure that Tosh understood his feelings for her.

He had no picture on his calender, only dates. Thinking he better hurry up, he quickly took a swig of beer from the bottle in the fridge and as he closed the door he thought about the photo in his bedside cabinet draw. It lay un-crumpled and perfectly smooth, and carefully tucked inside. As he thought about this a smile threatened to tug at his lips. It was the photo of him and Tosh on the day they went to the party in a remote field on new years Eve. He and Tosh had had a copy each. He didn't knowif Tosh had kept hers or not. He quickly made himself a bacon roll, hoping to distract himself from the very fabric of that terrible thought he always had whenever he glanced at that picture, which he always did.

He was Owen! Someone who showed virtually no emotion. He was someone who hid behind comedy, who laughed at peoples attempts to understand him, who made wisecracks and jokes at the most serious of subjects. Who flirted with anything and everything, (though not as much as Jack, of course! NOBODY could flirt as much as Jack! He even flirted with aliens!) But nobody understood him like Tosh did. She just GOT him, plain and simple. And he had been crushing on her since before he could remember. But he just didn't know how to show it. He didn't mean to hurt her, he just did. He rejected her attempts to make him feel better when he was sad. He laughed at her seriousness at things and mocked her intelligence. But he tried to do little things to show that he cared. He asked her to dance with him at Gwen's wedding. He had tried to tell her that SHE Toshiko Sato was the one _he_ wanted. He had kissed her when he fought off death, Oh that kiss!

He could feel that she was shocked, But he could have sworn that for a split second she kissed him back, like she really cared about him.

She had once asked him out on a date and was secretly thrilled but tried to act as though it was no big deal. He was wondering when they would get it though.

He looked at the clock on the microwave, it read 5:45. He was going to be late! He quickly grabbed his keys off the kitchen table and was out the front door, and heading towards his car.

It was almost like it was a routine:

wake up early,

put on aftershave,

drink beer,

eat a bacon roll,

THINK ABOUT TOSHIKO,

leave for work.

It was the same thing every morning.

Toshiko woke up that morning in her apartment and turned her attention to the clock on the wall. it read 5:00. _Perfect._ She thought to herself. _that gives me an hour to get ready. An hour before I see __him_.

She went over to her window and pulled back the blinds. She gazed out at the otherwise still sleeping city of Cardiff.

Toshiko sighed._ This city is clueless! _She thought to herself , shaking her head. She and the Torchwood team risked their lives on a daily basis to keep this city and the rest of the safe and out of danger, and nobody knew! Sending these thoughts to the very back of her head she looked forward to seeing her co-workers and Owen.

She went into the kitchen and put 2 pieces of toast into the toaster. Her gaze fell upon the calendar that was blue-tacked to her cupboard. It had no picture, only dates. Tosh looked at the date today. It was 13th February 2011. She looked at the day next to it and smiled. _14__th__ February tomorrow! _She thought to herself. _Valentines day! _She had plans for that day. She was going to make sure that her feelings for Owen were hidden no longer.

Smiling again, she went into the bedroom to do her hair.

Just as she finished straightening it, she thought she smelled burning.

"the toast!" She exclaimed.

And she ran into the kitchen and saved the burning toast.

She buttered it and added jam and chomped it up on her way back to the bedroom.

She slipped out of her clothes and into her dressing gown. she then walked into the bathroom and ran a shower.

Taking her dressing gown off she stepped into the shower.

As she stood there in the warm water she thought about, none other then Owen.

She thought about him frequently. She always did.

She thought about the photo of them that took pride of place on her fridge.

She remembered the day it was taken well:

It was a cold, windy day on new years Eve, And they had come together to a party with a bunch of friends to celebrate.

They had had a few beers and where sat on the grass in the field where the party was.

"Smile!" Said their friend Lucy.

And she whipped out her digital camera and snapped a picture before either one of them could say anything.

"Oh that looks so good!" She said. "I'll print you off a copy each!"

And a couple of weeks later they each got a copy in the post.

She didn't know if Owen had kept his or not. Probably not, knowing Owen, He'd have ripped it up, lost it down the back of the sofa, or left it crumpled up in a pair of long forgotten jeans.

She shampooed her hair, turned the taps off and got out of the shower. she got changed into her black leggings and long, deep purple top.

She then picked up her glasses and popped them in her leather bag on her bedroom floor.

She picked it up and went into the kitchen. She glance at the long mirror on the wall. After straightening her hair, then having a bath, her hair had fallen into it's usual floppy style.

She looked at the clock on the microwave, it read 5:40.

_I'm going to be late!_ She thought to herself.

She grabbed her keys off the side and was out the door, heading towards her car.

It was like a routine:

Get up,

make breakfast,

straighten hair,

have a shower,

THINK ABOUT OWEN,

leave for work.

It was the same thing every morning.


	2. The Deal

**I DONT OWN TORCHWOOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VERY VERY LONG!**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO 'crocpop' FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW THIS STORY!**

Owen arrived outside the Hub just as Tosh was getting out of her car.

"Hey Tosh!" He called as he got out of his car.

Toshiko looked around out of habit, and plus, not to seem weird. She actually didn't need to look up, she new that voice as well as she new her own name.

As soon as she found him, getting out of his car several meters away, she smiled.

"Hi Owen!" She shouted.

She shut her car door and walked over to him.

"Your here early!" She remarked.

Usually Owen came in late or had to be told to come in.

"Yeah, I thought I'd break the habit of a lifetime and try it out!" He joked.

_Yeah your always the big joker aren't you Owen. I bet she thinks you could never take anything seriously. Either that or she pity's you for hiding your troubles behind humour_. He thought to himself.

_He's SO funny! _Thought Toshiko.

They reached the entrance for the office which Torchwood was secretly hidden behind.

They saw Ianto,(Pronounced Yanto) sitting behind the desk reading a magazine.

He looked up as the bell went off when the door opened.

"Ahhhh! There you Gwen arrived a half hour ago." He said.

"God, she's early!" Answered a clearly shocked Owen.

"That's what I said!" Said Ianto smiling.

And he stood up, came out from behind the desk and switched the sign on the door from _Open _to _Closed_.

He then went back to where the desk was and pulled the secret, hidden lever.

and the brick wall next to it opened up to reveal the hidden steel tunnel.

Owen and Tosh walked down it and Ianto followed. The door automatically shut behind them.

They soon reached the end of the tunnel and the metal lift opened in front of them, and they all stepped inside.

After several seconds the lift opened again and they stepped out. The big Steel round door rolled out of the way and the metal bar, cage like, doors opened to reveal the main section of the Hub.

Jack and Gwen were playing basketball, but they both looked up at the sound of the heavy door's opening and closing.

"Ahhhh! Finally, Your here! It takes more than two to play this game properly you know!" said Jack in his natural American accent.

"He's just throwing a strop because I managed to score!" Teased Gwen in her her heavy, yet natural, welsh accent.

"Huuuuuh!" Jack gasped, "I never! That was a foul! I was checking the rift manipulator!"

"It _still_ counts! _Your _just a bad loser!" Said Gwen laughing.

"OOOH!" Jack gasped again, "_Nobody _calls the _Boss_ a bad loser _and _goes unpunished!"

And with that, he lunged at Gwen, bounced the ball on her head, and tickled her mercilessly!

"Ahh! Stop it! Get off it _tickles_!" Squealed Gwen.

"Uhh, that's the whole _idea_!" Jack laughed.

"Children, children, children!" Owen tutted,"Aren't _we _supposed to be the _professionals _here?"

_"_your_ right _Owen, for a change!, in fact, you can get to work on dissecting a dead Weevil I found in the sewers! It had a pool of blood beside it that tasted _VERY _unusual!" Said Jack.

"God Jack! I know you've said you've done a lot, and I mean a _LOT,_ of disgusting things in your time, but you cant have _actually tasted_ the blood of a _Weevil_ before! Could you?" Asked a disgusted Owen.

"Actually, I have!" Replied Jack, not showing any emotion to Owen's clear disgust."Their blood usually has a vague salty taste to it, but _this _one had a funny, sort-of _inky_ taste!"

"Jack, I was making a point! You _cant _have tasted a Weevils blood before, because its _poisonous_! You would _die _if you..." A thought cut Owen short.

"God you _DO _die every time you drink it!" Gasped a shocked Owen.

"Oh come on! You've _all known _I can be brought back to life for months now! Will you all just _stop _acting like it's _such _a big deal!" Complained Jack.

"Uhhh, Jack when you die you get brought back to life! I think it's gonna' take some getting used to!" Laughed Gwen.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal." Said Jack.

"I'm listening." Said Gwen, growing curious.

"I'll stop complaining about the fact that you all _over react_-"

"Jack! Stop it!" complained Gwen.

"Let me finish!" Laughed Jack.

He looked at Gwen, she remained silent.

"Good," He said, and paused before continuing."As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted!" He glared playfully at Gwen,"Was that I will stop complaining about the fact that you all _over react_ when I die, _IF_

that when I _do _get brought back you all stop looking at me like I'm a freak-show!"

He looked at Gwen, "Deal?" He asked.

"Deal" said Gwen.

She looked around the hub at everyone else.

"Guys?" She asked.

They all looked at each other.

"Deal!" Said Janto.

"Deal!" Said Tosh, smiling.

"Owen?" Asked Gwen looking at him.

"Yeah, I cant deal with him moaning any-more!"

"Great!" Said Gwen. "So, you _are_ going to shut up now, _right_?"

"Promise!" Replied Jack.

"OK, well I better get started on that Weevil thing then." Sighed Owen.

"No, hold on I need you to do something else first Owen, I need you and Tosh to update the system firewalls. Some teenage kid with an over sized brain managed to get through Set 1." Said Jack.

"What's Set 1?" Asked Gwen.

"Well basically a while ago, before you joined, our IT systems were under attack from some lab researcher trying to find out about us." Said Jack."So Tosh came up with the idea of creating firewalls to protect all our vital information and files. So one night Owen got drunk and reset all the security questions which only he knows the answers to! And if anyone tries and fails to break into the system it goes into lock-down, we get notified and then we deal with it."

"OK but if Owen knows all the answers then what do you need Tosh for?" Asked Gwen. "No offence Tosh."

"None taken." Said Tosh.

"Well, Owen knows the answers, but Tosh has all the computer skills to update and change the firewalls. There-for Owen cant break into it without Tosh, and Tosh cant break into it without Owen. Tosh I know you never _would _break into the system, but Owen I'm _not _so sure about! This way it just makes sure that we have the _best _protection." Said Jack.

"Oh _lovely_" Said Owen in a sarcastic tone. "Now I know that my team have no trust in me _what so ever_! Give me _some _credit here guys! Look, when have I _actually _let you down before? He asked.

"Well, you don't _always_ come into work." Said Janto.

"Cheers Janto, I can always count on _you_ to stick up for me!" Said Owen.

"Hey, it's _fact_! If you don't want to hear about it then don't do it!" Laughed Janto.

"Fair cop!" Remarked Owen.

"Okay then Tosh, we better get started on this thing then!" Said Owen looking at Toshiko.

"Okay." Replied Tosh.

"Ianto how about you whip us up some cups of your magic coffee and we can get started." Said Jack.

"My pleasure Sir." Said Janto, and he headed down the stairs to his personal little kitchen.

Owen walked over to Tosh's computer where she was sitting.

"Okay Tosh lets get this baby set up!" He said.

"I've already set it up." Said Toshiko.

Owen looked at the screen.

It had '_Enter Security Passcode_' written in bright red letters across it.

_AHHHHHH!_ He thought to himself. He normally forgot things when he was around Tosh, she stopped him from seeing things in plain sight.

She made him nervous, there was no denying that. But he always tried his best to act his usual smarmy self when he was around her, so as not to give away the fact that he liked her. If she ever found out then his everyone would make fun of him! He was not the '_admire in silence_' type! She could reject him in front of everybody! His life would be over! He would be crushed by the woman he loved and taunted by his mates friends. They would never let him live it down! Although being rejected by her was a much bigger thing than being laughed at for Owen. He always went for the pretty dumb types, what would a smart, sensible,_ amazing_ girl think about him?

"Okay lets Rock and Roll!" Laughed

Owen.

"What's the password?" Asked Tosh.

"Janet." Said Owen. "No capitals."

"Janet?" Enquired Tosh.

"Look, okay , I was drunk and I couldn't stop thinking of the weevil that Jack named and why he would call it Janet!" Said Owen.

"Oh, okay" Said Tosh. And she typed it into the computer and pressed enter.

Then _Access Granted _flashed up onto the screen in green letters.

"Okay lets see, what's Question 1?" Mused Toshiko.

She looked at the screen. Question 1 was already up on screen.

_Oh!_ Thought Tosh. She was always nervous around Owen. She messed up her words, forgot things and sometimes missed things that were in plain sight when she was around him. He had a big affect on her, but she tried to mask it well. He would probably take the mick out of her if he found out that she liked him. Or worse still, he could reject her in front of everybody! She would _die _of embarrassment! Even _worse_, her heart would be completely destroyed and shattered by the man that she loved. That would be _FAR _worse than anything else in the world!

"Okay here we go," Said Toshiko, reading out the first question off the screen. "_What was your_ _hamster's name_!" Asked Tosh trying hard not to laugh.

"Ummm, it was,.." Said Owen, struggling to remember. "…Louis!" Owen smiled as he remembered.

Toshiko typed it into the computer. It accepted it.

"Yes!" Smiled Tosh. She was worried Owen might not remember the question. "Okay next question."

As Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper sat at the computer they couldn't help but let their thoughts wander.

_She's so cute! _Though Owen, glancing at Toshiko and smiling. She took her work very seriously. He looked at Tosh again, she was wearing her dark pink rimmed glasses, which she always wore when she was at her computer. A little frown line that appeared above her nose as she typed in the answers to the questions.

She was a business type girl! She was sensible and smart and cute! She would never go out with a guy like him! He wasn't particularly smart, well not as smart as Tosh anyway!, and he was never really sensible, he was a guy who laughed and messed around. She would never go out with him! Would she?

_He's so gorgeous! _Thought Toshiko peering at Owen out of the corner of her eye. She smiled shyly. He had an expression on his face that was vaguely similar to a smile, which was unusual for Owen, he hadn't been smiling when he was at work for a while, well at least not that she had seen anyway.

"YES!"Cried Toshiko as they finally broke through the firewalls. "Okay now we need to advance the security to Level 5."

"Whoa! We've never had to go higher than Level 4 before!" Exclaimed Owen. "What type of security is on Level 5 then?"

"2 tries at the answer and if you get them wrong then the system goes into shut-down, it saves our information and files to the main hard-drive and we get alerted." Explained Tosh.

"Yeah I know _that _bit, but how many more sets are added?" Asked Owen.

A light blush stained Toshiko's cheeks.

"1 set, but this one has 5 questions in instead of 3." She said. Feeling heavily embarrassed by her over-the-top explanation.

"Okay, well now we've done that I can get started on analysing that Weevils blood that Jack found. I better ask him if he's got a pot of it somewhere." Said Owen, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Although Tosh didn't know it, he was reluctant to leave her company.

Owen got up from the chair that he had put next to Tosh's desk and went up the steps and along the balcony to jacks glass-walled office.

Toshiko left the chair where it was and went through the large, untidy stack of reports, files and papers on her desk.

She sighed. She kept forgetting to sort out her desk, which was _very _unusual for Tosh who was normally a very neat and tidy person.

The problem was that she was stressed out about valentines day. She planned to leave Owen a card and a gift on his desk but her plan had 2 flaws.

1. She didn't have a clue what to get him, she would have to go shopping after work.

2. What if he rejected her? It would crush her. But she had been hiding her feelings long enough. She had decided that tomorrow was the time to let them show.

_If I'm going shopping this afternoon I better hurry up and get at LEAST half of this pile done! _She thought to herself. _I know! I'll sort them into piles. That way I can do it quicker! So I should get at least 1 pile done._

As Owen was going down the steps to the main hub area he couldn't help but think of his plan for tomorrow. He was going to leave a card and a present on Toshiko's desk. He just had 2 problems.

1. He had no clue what to buy her. He would have to be quick with his work today to go shopping this afternoon.

2. What if she rejected him? He had an image to protect. Plus Tosh was the only person who understood him. He couldn't bear it if she turned him down.

Once he was in the main hub area he ran quickly down the autopsy bay steps and placed the small tube of Weevils blood that he had been carrying on the autopsy table.

He went through his alien blood sample collection before finding a sample of normal Weevils blood.

As soon as he had them both on the autopsy table he knew something was wrong.

The liquid inside the tube labelled _Weevils DNA _was a reddish-purple colour.

But the tube labelled _suspicious __Weevil DNA _was a deep blue.

Owen quickly set about preparing different DNA test kits across the autopsy bay.

As he was doing so he looked over at Tosh.

She was busily sorting a huge stack of papers into different piles and arranging them neatly on her desk.

He smiled, that was his Tosh, very neat and tidy.

They both carried on working hard through the day, Toshiko was fixing cover stories for Weevil and alien sightings, and Owen was running multiple DNA tests all at once and comparing them.

Finally at around 3:00pm Jack shouted,

"All right everyone, you've all worked _very_ hard today so I think we should all go home early for a change!" And everyone packed up quickly before he changed his mind.

As Tosh packed up her things and began heading out the door she caught sight of Owen running towards her.

"Hey Tosh, wait for me!" He called catching up with her.

He ran quickly down to the autopsy bay and hung his lab coat on the hook. He grabbed his leather jacket and ran back up the steps to join Toshiko.

"Hi Owen!" She beamed at him. "Was there something you needed?"

"No not in particular." Said Owen, giving her his famous lopsided grin. "I was just wondering what you had planned for tonight, that's all."

"Oh?" Said Tosh, her heart thumping.

"Yeah its just that you seemed in a big rush today." He said.

"Oh, well I'm spending this afternoon with a friend of mine who I haven't seen in a while tonight, nothing special, just a Chinese takeaway at her house, maybe a film or two." She lied. She was secretly disappointed. She was hoping that Owen would ask her to go on that date that they'd talked about. Then again she hoped for that every time they had a conversation. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm having a couple of drinks with my mate, it's his stag do." Lied Owen.

"Well Okay." Said Tosh."I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah see you Tosh." He called over his shoulder as he walked out the door, Toshiko following close behind.

As soon as Tosh was in her car she sighed.

_Someone as cool and good looking as that would never take an interest in ME. _She thought to herself. _But I have to try, if I don't try then I will never know if he likes me or not!_

And with that she started her car engine and started heading for the sub-way, she was going into

town to do some shopping!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Firewalls

"OK, well I better get started on that Weevil thing then." Sighed Owen.

"No, hold on I need you to do something else first Owen, I need you and Tosh to update the system firewalls. Some teenage kid with an over sized brain managed to get through Set 1." Said Jack.

"What's Set 1?" Asked Gwen.

"Well basically a while ago, before you joined, our IT systems were under attack from some lab researcher trying to find out about us." Said Jack."So Tosh came up with the idea of creating firewalls to protect all our vital information and files. So one night Owen got drunk and reset all the security questions which only he knows the answers to! And if anyone tries and fails to break into the system it goes into lock-down, we get notified and then we deal with it."

"OK but if Owen knows all the answers then what do you need Tosh for?" Asked Gwen. "No offence Tosh."

"None taken." Said Tosh.

"Well, Owen knows the answers, but Tosh has all the computer skills to update and change the firewalls. There-for Owen cant break into it without Tosh, and Tosh cant break into it without Owen. Tosh I know you never _would _break into the system, but Owen I'm _not _so sure about! This way it just makes sure that we have the _best _protection." Said Jack.

"Oh _lovely_" Said Owen in a sarcastic tone. "Now I know that my team have no trust in me _what so ever_! Give me _some _credit here guys! Look, when have I _actually _let you down before? He asked.

"Well, you don't _always_ come into work." Said Janto.

"Cheers Janto, I can always count on _you_ to stick up for me!" Said Owen.

"Hey, it's _fact_! If you don't want to hear about it then don't do it!" Laughed Janto.

"Fair cop!" Remarked Owen.

"Okay then Tosh, we better get started on this thing then!" Said Owen looking at Toshiko.

"Okay." Replied Tosh.

"Ianto how about you whip us up some cups of your magic coffee and we can get started." Said Jack.

"My pleasure Sir." Said Janto, and he headed down the stairs to his personal little kitchen.

Owen walked over to Tosh's computer where she was sitting.

"Okay Tosh lets get this baby set up!" He said.

"I've already set it up." Said Toshiko.

Owen looked at the screen.

It had '_Enter Security Passcode_' written in bright red letters across it.

_AHHHHHH!_ He thought to himself. He normally forgot things when he was around Tosh, she stopped him from seeing things in plain sight.

She made him nervous, there was no denying that. But he always tried his best to act his usual smarmy self when he was around her, so as not to give away the fact that he liked her. If she ever found out then his everyone would make fun of him! He was not the '_admire in silence_' type! She could reject him in front of everybody! His life would be over! He would be crushed by the woman he loved and taunted by his mates friends. They would never let him live it down! Although being rejected by her was a much bigger thing than being laughed at for Owen. He always went for the pretty dumb types, what would a smart, sensible,_ amazing_ girl think about him?

"Okay lets Rock and Roll!" Laughed

Owen.

"What's the password?" Asked Tosh.

"Janet." Said Owen. "No capitals."

"Janet?" Enquired Tosh.

"Look, okay , I was drunk and I couldn't stop thinking of the weevil that Jack named and why he would call it Janet!" Said Owen.

"Oh, okay" Said Tosh. And she typed it into the computer and pressed enter.

Then _Access Granted _flashed up onto the screen in green letters.

"Okay lets see, what's Question 1?" Mused Toshiko.

She looked at the screen. Question 1 was already up on screen.

_Oh!_ Thought Tosh. She was always nervous around Owen. She messed up her words, forgot things and sometimes missed things that were in plain sight when she was around him. He had a big affect on her, but she tried to mask it well. He would probably take the mick out of her if he found out that she liked him. Or worse still, he could reject her in front of everybody! She would _die _of embarrassment! Even _worse_, her heart would be completely destroyed and shattered by the man that she loved. That would be _FAR _worse than anything else in the world!

"Okay here we go," Said Toshiko, reading out the first question off the screen. "_What was your_ _hamster's name_!" Asked Tosh trying hard not to laugh.

"Ummm, it was,.." Said Owen, struggling to remember. "…Louis!" Owen smiled as he remembered.

Toshiko typed it into the computer. It accepted it.

"Yes!" Smiled Tosh. She was worried Owen might not remember the question. "Okay next question."

As Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper sat at the computer they couldn't help but let their thoughts wander.

_She's so cute! _Though Owen, glancing at Toshiko and smiling. She took her work very seriously. He looked at Tosh again, she was wearing her dark pink rimmed glasses, which she always wore when she was at her computer. A little frown line that appeared above her nose as she typed in the answers to the questions.

She was a business type girl! She was sensible and smart and cute! She would never go out with a guy like him! He wasn't particularly smart, well not as smart as Tosh anyway!, and he was never really sensible, he was a guy who laughed and messed around. She would never go out with him! Would she?

_He's so gorgeous! _Thought Toshiko peering at Owen out of the corner of her eye. She smiled shyly. He had an expression on his face that was vaguely similar to a smile, which was unusual for Owen, he hadn't been smiling when he was at work for a while, well at least not that she had seen anyway.

"YES!"Cried Toshiko as they finally broke through the firewalls. "Okay now we need to advance the security to Level 5."

"Whoa! We've never had to go higher than Level 4 before!" Exclaimed Owen. "What type of security is on Level 5 then?"

"2 tries at the answer and if you get them wrong then the system goes into shut-down, it saves our information and files to the main hard-drive and we get alerted." Explained Tosh.

"Yeah I know _that _bit, but how many more sets of questions are added?" Asked Owen.

A light blush stained Toshiko's cheeks.

"3 sets, but this one has 5 questions in instead of 3." She said. Feeling heavily embarrassed by her over-the-top explanation.

"Okay, well now we've done that I can get started on analysing that Weevils blood that Jack found. I better ask him if he's got a pot of it somewhere." Said Owen, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Although Tosh didn't know it, he was reluctant to leave her company.


	4. Fast Work

**I dont own torchwood wish i did!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

Owen got up from the chair that he had put next to Tosh's desk and went up the steps and along the balcony to jacks glass-walled office.

Toshiko left the chair where it was and went through the large, untidy stack of reports, files and papers on her desk.

She sighed. She kept forgetting to sort out her desk, which was _very _unusual for Tosh who was normally a very neat and tidy person.

The problem was that she was stressed out about valentines day. She planned to leave Owen a card and a gift on his desk but her plan had 2 flaws.

1. She didn't have a clue what to get him, she would have to go shopping after work.

2. What if he rejected her? It would crush her. But she had been hiding her feelings long enough. She had decided that tomorrow was the time to let them show.

_If I'm going shopping this afternoon I better hurry up and get at LEAST half of this pile done! _She thought to herself. _I know! I'll sort them into piles. That way I can do it quicker! So I should get at least 1 pile done._

As Owen was going down the steps to the main hub area he couldn't help but think of his plan for tomorrow. He was going to leave a card and a present on Toshiko's desk. He just had 2 problems.

1. He had no clue what to buy her. He would have to be quick with his work today to go shopping this afternoon.

2. What if she rejected him? He had an image to protect. Plus Tosh was the only person who understood him. He couldn't bear it if she turned him down.

Once he was in the main hub area he ran quickly down the autopsy bay steps and placed the small tube of Weevils blood that he had been carrying on the autopsy table.

He went through his alien blood sample collection before finding a sample of normal Weevils blood.

As soon as he had them both on the autopsy table he knew something was wrong.

The liquid inside the tube labelled _Weevils DNA _was a reddish-purple colour.

But the tube labelled _suspicious Weevil DNA _was a deep blue.

Owen quickly set about preparing different DNA test kits across the autopsy bay.

As he was doing so he looked over at Tosh.

She was busily sorting a huge stack of papers into different piles and arranging them neatly on her desk.

He smiled, that was his Tosh, very neat and tidy.

They both carried on working hard through the day, Toshiko was fixing cover stories for Weevil and alien sightings, and Owen was running multiple DNA tests all at once and comparing them.

Finally at around 3:00pm Jack shouted,

"All right everyone, you've all worked _very_ hard today so I think we should all go home early for a change!" And everyone packed up quickly before he changed his mind.

As Tosh packed up her things and began heading out the door she caught sight of Owen running towards her.

"Hey Tosh, wait for me!" He called catching up with her.

He ran quickly down to the autopsy bay and hung his lab coat on the hook. He grabbed his leather jacket and ran back up the steps to join Toshiko.

"Hi Owen!" She beamed at him. "Was there something you needed?"

"No not in particular." Said Owen, giving her his famous lopsided grin. "I was just wondering what you had planned for tonight, that's all."

"Oh?" Said Tosh, her heart thumping.

"Yeah its just that you seemed in a big rush today." He said.

"Oh, well I'm spending this afternoon with a friend of mine who I haven't seen in a while tonight, nothing special, just a Chinese takeaway at her house, maybe a film or two." She lied. She was secretly disappointed. She was hoping that Owen would ask her to go on that date that they'd talked about. Then again she hoped for that every time they had a conversation. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm having a couple of drinks with my mate, it's his stag do." Lied Owen.

"Well Okay." Said Tosh."I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah see you Tosh." He called over his shoulder as he walked out the door, Toshiko following close behind.

As soon as Tosh was in her car she sighed.

_Someone as cool and good looking as that would never take an interest in ME. _She thought to herself. _But I have to try, if I don't try then I will never know if he likes me or not!_

And with that she started her car engine and started heading for the sub-way, she was going into

town to do some shopping!

**IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME, GETTING REVIEWS!**

**SO IF I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER THEN I WILL ADD ANOTHER! OK?**

**BUT IF I DONT GET REVIEWS THEN I WILL NOT KNOW IF MY WRITING IS GOOD OR BAD SO I CANT CARRY ON!**


	5. Toshiko's Shopping Trip

**If you havent caught on yet then let me tell you:**

**I dont own Torchwood!**

* * *

><p>Toshiko found herself wandering aimlessly around Cardiff's streets.<p>

She couldn't find _anything _that Owen might like.

She looked outside and inside many different shops, but none of them seemed to have the _right _thing.

Suddenly she spotted a jewellers right at the end of the street. As she approached it she had a feeling that this shop was the right one, but she didn't know why.

Tosh walked inside and gasped. There was so many beautiful things! There where diamond's and ruby's and pearl's and emerald's on all sorts of different things, rings, necklaces, bracelets, ECT.

Toshiko sighed. She was never going to be able to afford any of these things.

But then she set her eyes upon a slightly more modest selection of items.

She spotted some blank dog-tags on a shelf in the glass cabinet.

There were 2 of them linked at the top by a silver loop, hanging from a smooth silver chain.

They were _perfect_! Toshiko quickly went over to the till and asked for some.

She noticed a sign hanging on the wall, it read:

_Get your Jewellery engraved!_

In gold pen.

"Um, excuse me," She asked the man at the till."Can I please have them engraved?"

"Of course madam, what would you like on them." He asked.

"On the front one can I have 'Owen' written diagonally upwards, Please, and on the second one could you put 'To Owen from Toshiko',please."She answered.

"Certainly ma'am." And he went round the back to fulfil her order.

Toshiko smiled to herself. She had found the perfect gift!

When the man got back with the present Toshiko looked at it. It was amazing and she hoped that Owen would think so too!

The shop keeper put the dog-tags in a little navy blue box and handed it to Toshiko who put it in her little black handbag.

"Thankyou sir." She said kindly before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I will upload Owen's shopping trip after i get a review OK? i've got it all ready and waiting, i just need a review to push the submit button! :)<strong>


	6. Owen's Shopping Trip

**I dont own torchwood just the plot, yada, yada, yada, you know the dissclaimer! :)**

* * *

><p>Owen was wandering around Cardiff's streets. He was looking for a valentines present for Toshiko.<p>

He didn't _know_ what he was going to get her, he'd just know it when he saw it.

He suddenly stopped outside an antique shop.

There in the window was the most _beautiful _necklace _he _had _ever _seen!

It was a beautiful smooth black onyx that hung on a smooth silver chain by a small silver hoop.

He knew at once that this was the gift he was going to get Tosh.

He quickly went inside and bought it, then he took it to an engravers and had a 'T' carved into it. It looked stunning! But he couldn't help but feel something was missing so he got the words 'From Owen' written in tiny writing on the back.

_A beautiful gift for a beautiful woman!_ He thought to himself.

Then the woman behind the till put it in a little black box and handed it to Owen who took it and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I have almost finished the chapter after this so it might take a day or two to finish it and get it posted! <strong>

**But if i get some more reviews i might be able to finish quicker as it gives me inspiration to write, hearing from you guys 'n' gals! **

**SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT A QUICKER UPDATE!**


End file.
